


What We Need

by bipallidan



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, klance, really fluffy lol, smooches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-25 01:57:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16652107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bipallidan/pseuds/bipallidan
Summary: Another lyric prompt from Tumblr.“I don’t need you to sell me on reasons to want you. I don’t need you to search for the proof that I should. You don’t have to convince me. You don’t have to be scared you’re not enough. ‘Cause what we’ve got going is good.”— Only Us, DEH





	What We Need

_We have been through so much together. He has proven again and again how much I meant to him. So why do I still feel the need to hold on so tight? Why am I still afraid that one day you’ll simply let me go? I am still afraid that one day I will drift out into a deep space and never come back._

Lance closed his eyes and buried his face into the back of Keith’s jacket as they sat there on the sand of a different planet because it reminded Lance of a beach. It smelled like Keith. He loved everything that smelled like Keith, especially the boy himself.

“Lance?”

It was all he really needed to say.  _Lance_  had come to mean many things at this point, and he could grasp each one’s meaning just by Keith’s tone. This one meant, “Are you okay?” or “What’s wrong?” since Keith would never be able to decide which one was best to ask.

“I feel…” Lance wasn’t sure how to describe it, so he tried his best. “Scared.”

“Of?”

Lance opened his eyes and pressed his cheek flat against Keith’s jacket now so he could see the horizon. “One day you’ll wake up and… I won’t… I won’t be…“

“Enough?”

Lance sighed. “Yeah…. look, Keith, I— I think I need you. And I’m not sure if you need me, but I promise I can—“

“Shut it.” Keith pulled Lance’s arms off of him, and for a minute Lance thought he was going to storm away, but then, Keith simply turned around to face him and placed both of his hands around Lance’s face. “I need you. I already went through my ‘Lance is dumb as hell’ phase. You’re still dumb as hell sometimes, but you’re so much more than that. And I need all of it.”

Keith placed a kiss just under his eye, then his cheek, then just above his mouth. Lance eventually got impatient with his mushy symbolism and guided him towards his lips. It was soft and good and Keith smelled like Keith and the sand felt almost like Earth. It almost felt like home. Keith was a new piece of his home, and he would bring him back and he’d have all of home in one place. He couldn’t think of a better way to end all of this.

Right here, right now, they had terrible things to worry about and terrible people to fight, but when it was just the two of them, sometimes they could make all of that fall away. 

 

 


End file.
